mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arkham Knight
About Arkham Knight Daniel was born and raised within a mysterious clan where they trained and tortured him when he disobeyed the smallest of orders they experimented on him all his life increasing his strength,speed,stamina and durability he could now lift 20 thousand pounds run at 45 mph fight for months with no rest and never get tired and heal any wound he was the deadliest assassin in the world wiping out entire army's with ease he was feared all around the world and had earned many nicknames like The Boogeyman and The Knight he made entire empires tremble in fear at the mere mention of his name but one day he got a order he could not do so he went rogue looking to make amends for the horrible things he's done he created a suit made of self repairing metals and became The Knight acting as a vigilantle in many city's until one day a strange man approached him named Tavius who told him how he could do some good and save the world....... Appearance Looks same as the photo but shorten the ears make the cameo black Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Shoot:' Knight pulls out his handgun and shoots the opponent enhanced version pulls two guns shooting the opponent 10 times *'Slice Combo:' Knight pulls out his Katana sword starts slicing the opponent ending with a downward slice knocking the opponent back enhanced version adds two swords and extra hits *'Shank Shank:' Knight grabs the opponent and stabs them 4 times before throwing them away enhanced version stabs them 2 more times before slicing up launching them in the air opening them for a juggle *'Harpooned:' Knight takes out his grapnel gun and shoots it out the opponent pulls them to him close lines them as there knocked off there feet he drops his elbow on them *'Get Down Here!!:' Knight takes out his grapnel gun and pulls the opponent down to the ground slamming them on the ground yelling Get Down Here!! *'Tased:' Knight shoots his taser gun at the opponent electrocuting the opponents head enhanced version he shoots extra wires at the opponents nuts electrocuting them too *''Vanishing act:' Knight throws a smoke pellet on the ground and teleports behind the enemy *'Bone Break Combo:' Knight grabs the opponent and breaks their arm stomps their knee breaking it does a leg sweep catches them mid air and brings his knee up and slams them down on it breaking their back '''X-Ray Move - Beatdown:' Knight grabs the opponent breaking their arm and stomps on their leg breaking their leg and does a side kick breaking their ribs rupturing their organs and ends it with a chops to the throat crushing it and snapping their neck Fatalities *'Slice and Dice:' Knight takes out his swords quickly cuts head torso down middle then cuts diagonally like a X then legs as they fall they fall to pieces. *'Death Touch:' Knight runs and puts two fingers on the opponents chest which knocks the opponent back breacking every bone in his body rupturing every organ killing them instantly. *'Dragons Death Grip:' Knight puts his hand through the opponents chest grabs their spine pulls on it 2 times on the 3rd pull he pulls out the opponents entire skeleton has he raises it in the air. *'Buuuuurn:' Knight pulls out his collapsable bow and shoots two arrows in the opponents eyes then draws his bow again and says *Say ah dirtbag !* and shoots the arrow through the opponents head as it spins it splatters the inside of their brain the he counts down from three and says *tick tick boom!* it explodes like a incendiary grenade burning their insides as fire shoots out of their eyes and mouth and they fall dead. *'Zandatsu:' Knight knocks his opponent into the air and pulls out one sword holding with both hands and with a series of slashes almost too quick for the human eye to see the opponent falls in various pieces as blood and bits rain down. *'YTILATAF:' Knight grabs the opponents waist and breaks their torso making them face the opposite direction then breaks their neck spinning it around so it's facing them direction as the torso as they fall over dead. *'Heart Transplant:' Knight rips out his opponents still beating heart then he jams a grenade into before shoving the heart back into the opponents chest they stand there as their whole body explodes. *'Hung Up:' Knight takes out a knife tied to a chain stabs the opponent in throat then ties it around their neck throws his staff in a wall then he swings his opponent over the staff wrapping the chain around it as they fall and break their neck with much force it almost rips off the head but barley stays on revealing their spine. Brutalities *'Brutality #1:' Boom! Headshot!!: Knight shoots the opponent in the head with his desert eagle handgun making their head explode. *'Brutality #2:' Break You!!: he does his bomebreak combo but at the end breaks the opponents back and neck. *'Brutality #3:' Dumbell: knight punches the opponents in the nuts so hard their brain shoots out *'Brutality #4:'Right down the middle: knight does a enhanced version of his sword attack and he slices downward splitting the opponent in half *'Brutality #5:' Deadline: knight shoots the opponent with his two grapnel guns pulling out their ribcage and skull *'Brutality #6:' X-Ray Brutality: Knight does his X-ray but after the throat chop crushes the opponents throat blood spews out of their mouth before they fall over dead. Trivia *Special thanks to venommm for helping me make this character. *mentioned in a quote to have a fiance *Is 24 years old Is 200Ibs Has 0 body fat Is 6'ft4 Has dark brown hair and hazel eyes Got the idea for the death touch fatality from a episode of ninja turtles where splinter does that move to defeat the rat king Is friends with Trevylers character Tavius Has caught two bullets with his bare hands Additional Details *Powers :enhanced stamina, durability,strength,speed,reflexes, agility *And healing factor,can't die,photographic memory, knows over 100 martial arts If anyone wants anything to do with my character let me know in the comments Gallery Add. Category:Male Characters